Foibles
by Moofy-Fan
Summary: Noun: A minor weakness or eccentricity in a person's character. A series of drabbles centered on everyone's favorite homunculi and their shortcomings. Will be both anime and manga based. ratings: K to T -hiatus-
1. Quiet

Hello one and all. I'm bored, and as such, decided to take my 'more then meets the eye' English teacher's favorite word and create a series of drabbles bases off of that and everyone's favorite homunculi.

**Summery: **Pride just wanted some quiet. It wasn't even for himself. Pre-series; Manga based.

**Warnings:** None as of yet.

Quiet

The child like monster sat on one of the huge wires running throughout the underground lair. Father was sleeping, something rare for the powerful being, so it was Pride's duty to make sure none of his siblings, of lesser intelligence they were, woke him. He'd been there over an hour, perhaps today would be easy.

"Pride! There you are! I shot that kid like father wanted and was wonderin' if-" The dark haired child nearly cringed at the piercing voice of his 'brother' as he strolled into the room, and decided to cut him off before any damage could be done.

"_Envy! _Father is _sleeping!_ Lower your voice," the sin demanded, his own voice a combination of a whisper and a shout. Envy stopped in his tracks and looked up at the chair to make sure what he said was true before continuing.

"Oh, well, like I said, I was wondering if I should stay in Ishval now that the war has broken out, because I definitely will if needed," he continued, quieter then before but still no where near the level Pride would of wanted.

"Yes, yes, stay in Ishval for now. Wrath is going to start the next sequence of the plan soon, make sure it is carried out," he whispered, waving the taller sin away before staring at the swirling mass of shadows he'd conjured around himself.

Envy rolled his eyes before staring towards the exit, not please at Pride blowing him off like he was nothing yet again. Kid thought he was sooo much better then everyone else. Sure, he was _Pride,_ but that still didn't give him any excuse to treat them all like they were some kind of burden to his oh so perfect self. Almost out of the lair, a wild grin spread across the androgynous sin's face, and he made sure he was safely tucked in the shadows at the entrance of the tunnel before allowing his body to transform into the desired shape.

"Oh Father!~" Pride fell off of his wire seat in shock at the perfect imitation of his voice ringing loudly through the room, followed by quiet giggles and footfalls as the perpetrator ran off to avoid being caught and punished.

"Hmmm," the black haired monster flinched at the sound of Father awakening. Trying not to appear like the scared child he knew it looked, and felt, like he was, Pride swore he'd get Envy back for this. He didn't care if revenge was petty. Envy was petty and two could play at that game.

* * *

Well, tell me if you like this, or think I should continue. They probably wont be connected in any way for the most part, but tell me if you like the idea. I haven't ever really wrote drabbles before, and I know that these are true drabbles, because they're more then 100 words, but they're so small to be one shots.

Well, please review.


	2. Boredom

Hiya. Was in the middle of writing the next chapter of In The Shadows when this little bunny started jumping on my head. It wouldn't leave me alone, and even though I should be sleeping, decided to crank it out.

Summery: He was bored and wouldn't shut up. Talking to yourself didn't always have to be a bad thing.

Warnings: Greed's bad language, but just a bit, and spoilers if you don't know about Greed 2.0

Verse: Manga

Boredom

Patrolling the tunnels was probably the worst job they had here. Nothing. Ever. Happened. Not to mention they already had the chimeras watching over most of the tunnels, but ever since those two freaks with the weird alchemy that father couldn't control had broken in, they decided to take extra measures.

So of course, as the new baby of the 'family' it was Greed who got stuck with the least desirable of tasks. Well, except for maybe digging the tunnel, but that was another story.

"Hey Greed!" The voice of the original owner of the body rang throughout his mind, and the Xing looking man openly snarled.

"What do you want, brat?" he asked, not bothering to keep in his head like he normally did, no one else was around anyway.

"I'm bored," the prince said in an whiny voice. It truly amazing the inhuman being how the kid could go from determined and powerful to a whiny brat so freaking often.

"What the hell do you want me to do about that? Amuse yourself," Greed said as he jumped down to another wire. He saw Ling cross his arms in a pouty way inside him mind. He probably would of rolled his eyes too, if he ever opened them.

"I'm in the void of our mind surrounded by the screaming souls of the damned, what am I supposed to do?" Ling asked, which only caused Greed to roll _his_ eyes. He knew where this was going, and the answer was no, no, a thousand times no.

"For the last time, I am not going to let you take the body for a joyride," he said, a complete seriousness to his voice despite how odd what he said actually saying was. It only resulted in more pouts and even a friggin 'please' from the trapped prince. What the hell is this guy's deal anyway? Like the manifestation of greed itself was going to give in to a little begging!

"I said no. You think you can get through to me by begging? I'm Greed, baby, that ain't gonna work here. You should of thought of this before you handed over your body so easily," The black haired man boasted as he came to a stop, not really for any reason other then focusing on the man in his head instead of walking.

"… so I guess this means you wont let me go eat at that new restaurant down by the residential district?" Ling asked after a bit of silence, causing the sin to nearly scream.

"No we are not going out to eat! Just let me do this boring ass job in peace!" he yelled, nearly tearing a pipe by him off it's beams in frustration.

"Oh but Greedy dear! I wanted tonight to be special!" Greed turned around to see his 'brother' cracking up behind him, and nearly growled.

"Shut the hell up you cross-dressing maniac," he spat at the other sin, causing Envy to frown.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to yourself, _especially_ like an old married couple," the skinny man said before turning down the tunnel away from Greed, who was practically steaming in anger by now.

"Shut the hell up! It's not my fault that damn prince is bored and annoying!" He yelled, but Envy didn't even turn his head. "Talking to yourself isn't always a bad thing, you know!" there was still no reaction from the older sin, who soon faded from view, leaving Greed alone with himself yet again.

"I hate you…" he mumbled as he continued down the tunnels, watching out for intruders who were never there.

"Enough to just give up and hand over the body?" Ling asked hopefully, causing Greed to scoff once again.

"Not even close, not even close."

* * *

Tadaa, little GreedLing one shot. Never actually done anything like this before, and I've only ever wrote GreedLing once. I hope it was good though. I figure those two had to of had a pretty strange relationship, not to mention it had to get boring just sitting there after a while.

Well, please review.


	3. First Meeting

Hello. These things are just so much fun, only I tend to think of them when in the middle of writing my other stories. It's okay though, because I will finish my other ones, and this gets the creative juices flowing, so to speak.

**Summery:** Wrath wasn't really sure why he didn't kill him. It's wasn't like he was useful or anything, just an annoying brat.

**Warnings:** Nothing much. Just an annoyed Wrath and spoilers for 1st anime Pride

**Verse: **2003/First Anime

First Meeting

Wrath stomped though the hallway of the Bradley mansion, not sure if he was even allowed to be there or not. Probably not, but he really didn't care right now. Envy had really been pissing him off! He'd been saying something about that wrench Izumi, and then broke his arm when Wrath had tried to attack him! So he'd taken the elevator up here and didn't care what happened or who saw him.

Turning a corner he fell back as something slammed into him. Today just really wasn't his day. That's it, whoever it was is dead.

Glaring daggers his vision focused on a child, now also on the floor, with clean cut black hair and wearing what Wrath guessed was proper and probably expensive clothes. He was staring at the sin with a puzzled expression, and Wrath's own curiosity kept him from immediately stabbing the kid in the gut.

"Who the hell are you?" Wrath asked as he stood up, something the other kid quickly followed before answering the question.

"Selim Bradley, but who might you be?" Wrath contemplated whether or not to actually answer him as he continued to look the child over. So this was that fake son Pride had? He should of known. He seemed normal enough, but there was something oddly creepy about him.

"Wrath, now get out of my way," he finally answered as he walked past Selim to continue down the hallway. Much to his annoyance, the human decided to follow him.

"Um, what are you doing in my house?" he asked as he trailed after the child sin. Wrath didn't slow down when he answered.

"None of your business," he turned another corner, and Selim had to sprint every few seconds to keep up with the other boy.

"But it's my house…" Selim mumbled, clearly not too satisfied with his answer. Wrath wondered how much trouble he would get in if he killed this kid. It wasn't like he was actually useful or anything.

"Look, I work with your dad, okay? Just leave me alone, I'm in a bad mood," The long haired sin growled at the smaller boy, and it actually seemed to work. Selim didn't immediately start following him once he started walking away again. It didn't last forever though, the kid apparently having some sort of death wish in Wrath's eyes.

"Aren't you a little young to be in the military?" Selim asked, once again running to catch up with the other boy. Screeching to a halt, Wrath spun on his heels to face the curious child.

"I'm not in the military, I'm actually a part of a secrete organization of inhuman beings pulling the strings behind this entire country in order to create a philosopher stone for our own selfish gain! Will you leave me alone _now?_" Wrath yelled, causing Selim to stop in his tracks and look at him with a completely perplexed expression on his face. It took over thirty seconds before he was able to say anything.

"O…kay. Well, if that's true, and you aren't just some intruder, see you around. It was nice meeting you, either way," Selim said before bowing to the taller boy and leaving down opposite end of the hallway. Now it was Wrath's turn to be confused. What did that even mean?

"Wrath." the younger sin barely managed to catch himself before instantly jumping at the sound of the annoyed voice behind him. Turning around, he looked up to face the leader of the entire county.

"Yeah, what do you want, Pride?" the boy asked, trying to play it cool to the ticked looking man in front of him. Wrath had almost forgotten he wasn't suppose to be here, or why he'd come in the first place. Wait, why _had_ he come?

"What are you doing here?" Pride asked, and Wrath shrugged, already starting to walk away.

"Fine, I'll leave, I'll leave," The younger sin said as he left down the hallway towards the room with the secrete elevator. Before he was completely out of sight from Pride though, he stopped and turned back around.

"Ya know, your kid's really weird man. You should probably kill him," before Pride was able to process what he'd just said, Wrath turned the corner and ran for the elevator. It was true though. That kid was bad news, it was better if he was just dead.

Although for the life of him, Wrath couldn't understand why he didn't just do the job himself.

* * *

Hurray for first anime Wrath and Selim. I hope you liked this. I always wished I could see what would happen if 1st anime Wrath and 2nd anime/Manga Pride were to meet, but I guess I'll just have to settle for this. Speaking of 1st anime Selim, Broken Mirror will be updated soon, probably within the next two days.

Well, please review.


	4. Swallow Him Whole

Hiya. Been a little while since I wrote one of these, and decided I probably should, especially since I wasn't going to do anything else anyway.

This is definitely something new for me though. Never wrote Gluttony before, even with being on fan fiction since 2006 and having homunculus as major characters in the majority of my fics. Lets see how I do, shall we?

**Summery**: This couldn't… no… Lust was… Lust was…  
**Verse**: Manga  
**Warnings**: A bit of spoilers for volume 10. Cannon Character Death.

Swallow Him Whole

"L-lust…" Gluttony blubbered, sitting on the floor of Father's lair. It couldn't be… Lust was… She couldn't be. It wasn't right. They couldn't die.

Envy was yelling about something with Father and Wrath, but the bald man child didn't take much notice, wrapped in his own despair. All he could think of was his sister. She was always there. She wouldn't be anymore. B-but how could that be? Lust was strong. Who could have…?

"Wrath… Why did you let the Flame Alchemist escape?" Father asked, drawling Gluttony's attention. The Flame Alchemist? Envy said Lust was killed by fire.

"I believe he can still be of use to us," their youngest brother answered, but the fat man wasn't paying attention. Father's plan was important, but Lust was dead. That was more important.

Father stood up and walked over to Wrath, the wires on his back disconnecting. "Can he do it?" the powerful being asked, not that it mattered to Gluttony. The plan didn't matter. Lust was dead. That's what mattered.

"Roy Mustang… has a kind heart," after that, the bald man tuned the others out. Roy Mustang. Roy Mustang killed Lust. He had to pay! He'd swallow the Flame Alchemist alive!

Father left, and Envy turned towards Wrath. "Tch! Wrath! Are you really going to let him go unpunished?" the skinny sin yelled. He was mad too. He wanted revenge, just like Gluttony. Lust was _their_ sister. Mustang had messed with _their _family.

Wrath said that he'd punish Roy Mustang, but that wasn't enough. Not for Gluttony. It'd never be enough. Not until the Flame Alchemist was dead. Just like Lust. He'd destroy that man! Just like Lust!

He'd swallow Roy Mustang whole, until there was nothing left. Just like Lust.

* * *

Voila! I think this is the closest I've gotten to a true drabble, only 290 words long. I hope you like it. It's hard getting into Gluttony's head, ya know? Hopefully I did it justice.

Well, Please review.


	5. By Any Other Name

Hey, sorry for the wait again. Was having a little trouble deciding exactly what to do next, so I just decided to update everything else I had instead. I think I've got it now though… maybe. Well, here goes nothing.

**Summery**: Envy didn't think that his name fit him, not in the least.  
**Verse**: anime  
**Warnings**: slight spoilers for the origin of Envy in the anime.  
**Word Count**: 430

By Any Other Name…

Sometimes, Envy really just didn't get his name. Most of the time, actually. It wasn't like he'd been the one to pick it, Dante had, shortly after realizing just exactly what he'd become.

He'd been the first, the original. The sin often wondered why he hadn't been named Pride, it certainly would have been more appropriate. Wasn't Pride suppose to be the sin that all the others came from? As the first created, he should have that name. He'd fit it better then that lousy meat puppet did, anyway.

Why 'Envy' in the first place? He understood the whole seven deadly sins thing Dante was going for, but what in the world was she thinking in picking that for him? If not Pride, then why not Wrath? He certainly had enough anger boiling inside him. Sure that damn ball of fury with teeth fit the bill pretty nicely as well, when not around Sloth that is, but he hadn't come around for nearly four hundred years. Not to mention the whole situation with the brat and Fullmetal's limbs. He wanted the rest of his body too, _he_ could have the name Envy. It fit him better anyway.

Okay, so he wasn't about to go around saying that he fit the names Greed or Gluttony more then their actual owners, he wasn't delusional. He _could_ be Lust if he felt like it, his power certainly allowed for him to become as beautiful as he could possibly want. As for Sloth? Eh, there were so many definitions for that word now-a-days, he wasn't even sure which one they were going by.

The point was, he wasn't 'Envy.' He _knew _he was better then everyone else. Homunculi were superior to humans, and he was a hell of a lot better then the rest of his species. Didn't exactly have much competition though, up against creatures like Wrath, Greed and Gluttony.

So just what was she thinking? He was better than them all. He deserved to be Pride or Wrath or Lust. He didn't care about what others had, what _humans_ had. He didn't want to become one. No one could top him, because he could be _anyone._ He. Didn't. Care. Wrath was the one jealous of the brothers, not him. He didn't want anything from that bastard who raised them, except to kill him.

If there was anyway that the name Envy fit him, it wasn't that he was jealous of everyone else in the world, no. It was that everyone was jealous of the sin, instead.

Everyone, except for himself, that is.


	6. Petty

Hello, I'm back again, after a long wait. This drabble is actually a sequel to the first one of this series, Quiet. I'm thinking of doing a few interconnecting drabbles in this, hopefully it wont get too confusing.

**Summery: **It was Envy's fault! He started it…  
**Verse: **Manga  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word Count: **558

Petty

Pride walked through the tunnels of their underground lair, bored out of his mind. When your evil plan takes hundreds of years to complete, you tend to get quite a few off days. The sin thought back to the other day and frowned deeply to himself. Father had been furious about being woken up. Well, not furious, he couldn't be, seeing as he had expelled any wrath from his body… He was… um… rightfully indignant about the situation.

Pride wondered what to do about punishing Envy. He could always just kill him a few times, but Father did wish that they wouldn't waste their philosopher stones so carelessly. Not that Envy would even know the meaning of careless.

No, he'd just have to get back at the sin some other way, but how? He was leaving for Ishval today, so it'd have to be soon. The sin couldn't help but smirk at his luck at the sound of light footsteps heading up through the tunnel. It had to be Envy, despite how much the sin actually weighed, he could be pretty light footed when he wanted to be. It confused the child like monster somewhat, but a lot of things about Envy confused him. He still wasn't sure why Father hadn't decided to give him a definite gender like the rest of them, it was kind of weird.

Leaning back against the wall, Pride made sure to cover himself mostly in shadows. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do with him, but he could decide that after he caught him.

When he was nearly in view the sin sent tendrils of unnatural shadows straight towards him, effectively wrapping his victim in a tight cocoon. Stepping out from his hiding place he kept his smug smirk on his face as he stared at the ground.

"Well Envy, I'm so glad I could catch you before you left, I was just wondering if maybe-" before he could continue the child was cut off by an angry growl.

"_Pride_…" Pride's head almost immediately shot up at the voice, and he drew back his shadows nearly as fast. That wasn't Envy.

"Haha, Lust! W-what are you doing here?" he asked shakily as the angry woman glared down at him. Now he wasn't scared of her or any such thing as that, but it was still best to keep things running as smoothly as possible for Father's plan, and causing tension between his minions was not in his best favor.

"I came, to give a report, to Father," Lust said as she dusted herself off, not that Pride saw any necessarily in that, it wasn't like his shadows were dirty.

"A-and where's Envy?" he asked, mentally wishing that Envy's footsteps weren't so girly. The tall woman glared down at him for a moment before walking past him and farther down the hallway.

"Envy already left," She said in a clipped voice, and Pride simply watched her walk off angrily until she was out of view. Sitting down, the childlike sin leaned against the cold stone wall, a frown set deeply on his face.

He wasn't angry, anger didn't exist inside him, nor did any other useless emotion. He still didn't see why he should get the blame and anger for all this though. It was Envy's fault. He started it…


End file.
